canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallina
Metallina is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About her She is a 3 foot and 10 inch tall anthromorisapian metal ball with dark reddish-brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail, red eyes, three-fingered hands, and no visible toes on her feet. None of her family members are known, but she was formerly married to Metallix, and now her girlfriend is Madorah. She was born on December 31st, 1018, in Shadowmetalland, and her Astrological sign is Sagittarius. Metallina has over 100+ years of experience in being the emperess of the Metallic Dynasty and six months of being Superbot and Valentina's maid, so formerly using her psychic beams and twisting the scene of the future before her for her own uses, but now using her psychic powers for good purposes are her favorite hobbies. Metallina can shoot psychic beams out of her eyes and has the ability to see the future, but she always twisted the scene before her for her own uses and now uses her psychic powers for good purposes such as being able to see the true future or sense when something bad is about to happen so she can warn her friends about it. At one time Metallina was the Metallic Dynasty's emperess who was vain, evil, cold-hearted, and hot-tempered, but she was reformed when Sabrina transformed into Fuchsia Heart and turned her into Superbot and Valentina's maid who loves others and puts them ahead of herself and is fun loving, bubbly, happy, good-hearted, and always up for a laugh. Powers and abilities Future sight - Formerly a vision of an alternate future where the opponent is seen serving the Metallic Dynasty was shown to the enemy, then she shot psychic beams out of her eyes to inflict damage on them. And now, she uses this ability for good purposes such as being able to see the true future or sense when something bad is about to happen so she can warn her friends about it. Teleport - The ability to disappear from one place, and appear in another in matter of seconds Shadow attack - A physical attack where she jumps up into the air and swoops down onto the enemy, which creates dark purple colored illusionary shadowy aura copies of the user that disorient the opponent, by making it seem to appear that the illusory copies are pummeling the target Nagging attack - She confronts an opponent by walking over to them and putting her hands where her hips would be as she stands still for a moment to focus her attack's power, while her face gets bright red and her teeth become fangs, as she then unleashes it by then taking in a deep breath, opening her mouth, and screaming and shouting loudly by yelling and nagging something incoherent, which releases a beam of blue circles with the power to inflict damage on the opponent, it is repetitive enough to drive even the most powerful opponent crazy as they cower and cover their faces Squinting stare - She narrows her eyes as far as they can narrow and stares intently into her opponent's eyes, as they suddenly feel a whole wave of weariness overtake them, and they instantly fall asleep Metallic blast - A large and round light grey-colored inanimate leather covered metal ball appears in her hands, then she chucks the heavy ball right at an opponent, as the ball hits them in the face with tremendous force, as the force of the blow knocks them up in the air, which causes them to land several feet away with a thud in the center of the ground Friends Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah (girlfriend), Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire Enemies Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Calvawar, Metallix (ex-husband), Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice The gallery of pictures Metallina 2.png Metallina 3.png Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Grey characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kaluka